The present invention relates to an apparatus for the adhesive binding of printed products, wherein the apparatus receives the printed products on a plurality of circulating rests which move the printed products through a plurality of machining stations.
An apparatus of this type is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,241 which corresponds to GB-A-2 114 510. The apparatus disclosed in this reference includes an odd number of receiving parts which are arranged around a common horizontal rotational axis and are open towards the outside in the radial direction. The wheel-like conveying apparatus is further rotated in steps, by in each case two receiving parts, with the result that a paper stack can be pushed into every second receiving part at a feed location. The paper stack is placed on a rest element and is aligned in an aligning station, provided downstream of the feed location. After the alignment, the paper stack is fixedly clamped between the rest element and a controllable clamping member. The feed location is arranged approximately at the level of the rotational axis. A discharge location is located opposite the feed location and offset with respect to the feed location by an odd number of receiving parts. At this discharge location, after every second receiving part has run past, the paper stack, which has been adhesively bound to form a block, is discharged. As seen in the direction of rotation, arranged one after the other between the discharge location and the feed location at intervals of an even number of receiving parts are an adhesive-applying station, a gauze-feeding station and a gauze-bending and pressing-on station. This produces adhesive binding on the paper stack which is fixedly clamped in every second receiving part and transported past the discharge location. The paper stacks thus remain in the receiving parts during approximately one and a half rotations of the conveying apparatus. The machining on the radially outer edge occurs only when the stack being machined is at a standstill. This results in uneven running of the apparatus and thus restricts the machining capacity.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus having increased machining capacity and which will run smoothly.